I am Number Nine
by Mammps
Summary: Number One was killed in Malaysia. Number Two was killed in England. Number Three was killed - three days go - in Kenya. I, Isabella Swan, am Number Nine. I will be the worlds last hope. BELLA/EDWARD


**(****Sorry but I've changed a few details. I couldn't remember where Number one and two and three were killed so sorry if it is wrong. Also I have only read 'I am Number four'. I haven't had chance to get 'the power of six' yet. Bella is Number Nine. In this story – because I can make it like this – Number Nine was destined to be Lorien elder (well before the Mogadorians invaded) and so she has lots of legacies. She has another charm on her that makes it so even if the others are together, the Mogadorians still have to kill all of the other numbers before reaching her. Also she has a male Cêpan because her family and Charlie's family have always been paired together. Oh, and the Cullens are still Vampires****)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

San Francisco... Redding... Medford... Roseburg... Albany... Portland... Hoquiam...

'Welcome to Forks'

I sighed as we passed the sign to our new home. We had been travelling for two days now. We stopped briefly at a motel on the way. San Francisco had been a lovely place to live. Even though we usually stuck to the smaller towns, Charlie had finally decided to live in the middle of a city for once in our lives on Earth. Yes you heard correct. I am not from Earth. I am from a planet called Lorien. You probably haven't heard of that place, probably because only eighteen of its inhabitants came to Earth on the same day as me. Nine Garde and Nine Cêpans. I am a Garde, and Charlie is my Cêpan, my protector.

We are being hunted, just like the others. Us Garde have been numbered, you have to kill us in order. Number one was killed in Malaysia, Number Two in England, and – just two days ago – Number Three in Kenya. It pains me to think of the ones we have lost. There are now only six of us. I will be the last to be killed. I am Number Nine.

My leg was still tingly from the excruciating pain that all of us go through when another number has been killed. We now have three burn marks on our legs. Luckily I had only been at home at the time of the burn, so nobody had seen me but Charlie thought it would be wise to move once again.

He had managed to get a job in the small town of Forks, he was going to be the Chief of Police. He claimed it was because then he knew the crime rate around here – crime usually follows our hunters (The Mogadorians) around everywhere they go – but I was sure it was because he liked being chief. He had been chief in our home before San Francisco and it was obvious that he missed it.

I would be attending the High School – yeah I know I'm a little young to be going to High school but it to be able to drive I need to be of age. I had been a sophomore in San Francisco, and I was still in an advanced program so I knew all I needed to to be able to survive in High School as a Junior. I was fifteen but with a little bit of make-up and a nice hairstyle I could easily pass as Junior age – I just claim that I'm naturally small.

We pulled into our new house. It was just outside of the town. It was rather big but extremely run down. I gasped when I saw it.

"You couldn't buy a less rundown house?" I asked Charlie.

"I didn't want to be in the middle of the town and this is the only one outside of it" he replied.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. When he saw it, he sighed and said, "I want to be able to set up cameras around the place. We wouldn't be able to do that in Forks itself."

Now I understood. We often placed up security cameras but in small towns like this where crime was rare people get suspicious. They were a precaution that we didn't want to get off though, it spotted things that we didn't.

We started unloading the Red Chevy truck that had somehow managed to get us from San Francisco to here – Don't ask me how because I have no idea, I think Charlie had been tinkering with it. It took only a few trips to unload the back. The beds had already been set up, as were the rest of the furniture including tables and desks. However we had to unload all of the cameras, then find places to put them, then hook them up and connect them to the computers that we set up it the dining room. The few bags of clothes that we had were easily carried to the bedrooms. It was simple structure. Open plan kitchen and lounge downstairs and then two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. I had the room at the front of the house, next to the bathroom.

When everything was unpacked and set up, Charlie went out to get groceries while I sat on my purple bed, looking around at the room that will be my bedroom for the next few months or more. Without something to distract me, my mind wandered to the scary reality of High School that I will face tomorrow. Why did we move in on a Sunday? That meant I had to go to school the next day, you would think I would be allowed a day to familiarise myself with the surrounding area before being submitted to the torture of school.

Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back in San Francisco. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.

I would be the new girl from the big town of Phoenix – that was our cover story even though I was the opposite of the usual Phoenix girl. I wasn't tanned, in fact I was rather pale. I didn't have a flat stomach, but a toned one. I wasn't loud, I was shy and quiet – mainly to keep a low profile.

I sighed before climbing into bed, trying to relax.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the posts are rare. My laptop seems to be rebellign against Fanfiction. Some of the links my computer won't follow for some strange reason.**

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think...**


End file.
